COULD THIS BE LOVE
by hayleyxx01
Summary: Bella has a huge crush on her best friends brother but does he feel the same ? can there relationship last ?    xx Please review this is my first story on here xx there is lemons xx
1. first day back

**So this is my first ever story on here sorry if its rubbish!!!**

The alarm clock buzzed loud enough to wake the dead."OH NO!" I cried out half asleep still -i no a little over dramatic. I returned yesterday from spending the summer in Jacksonville with my mum, Renee. It was my first day back at high school and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep as I still felt very jet lagged. I hadn't had the chance to see my best friend yet Alice, but had a good feeling it wouldn't be like that for long. Finally giving in I turned over and switched off the alarm, giving a large dramatic sigh I got up and rushed around to get ready when I got down stairs my dad Charlie wasn't there I realised he must have already gone to work. Looking at my watch I noticed I only had 15 minutes to get to school and Alice would definitely want to catch up, I rushed out to my truck throwing my back pack over my shoulder while closing the door. I started the engine and grinned the truck is my pride and joy it might not look like much, but means a lot to me, the truck was the first thing I got when I moved to live with my dad charlie and it has always served me well not only that I feel the truck suits my personality it shows people the real me.

*

Pulling into the parking lot at school I could just make out a small pixie looking girl waving wildly at me like she was insane Alice I thought to myself smiling.I grabbed my things and jogged over to where Alice was waiting for me she pulled me into a tight hug and told me how much she had missed next to Alice was Edward I looked right into his eyes for what seemed like forever I could feel my insides melting Edward was the sexiest boy I had ever seen .Edward has beautiful chocolate brown hair that stands up everywhere its hair you just want to run your hands through, he has eyes that look straight through you and a sharp defined bone structure.I didn't even realise I was still starring until Alice started clearing her throat. I have had a huge crush on Edward since I moved to Forks but I didn't want to react on it because after all Alice was the first friend I made when I moved here and Edward is Alice's Twin.

Alice lead the way into school while Edward walked at the side of me asking how my flight was and how I was feeling etc.I couldn't concentrate all I could think about was the feel of his warm breath against my ear.I dont think he realised how distracted I was after all he was only that close so I could here him over the loud shrieks of over excited teenagers passing we reached the room for first period and we all sat together as usual, Alice was sitting next to her boyfriend she had been seeing Jasper for a year now .Jasper's sister Rosalie was sitting next to Alice and Edwards cousin Emmet they had gotten together a few months ago and never left each others side,so out of all the group the only people that wasn't together was me and Edward, half way through the lesson Alice announces its sleepover night at her house tonight and we all have to turn up or she will be very disappointed and trust me when i say this you really don't want to make Alice upset because she has bigger tantrums than a 2 year old.

*

It was half past 6 when i pulled up at Alice's house Jasper,Emmet and Rosalie had already arrived .The thought that kept repeating it's self in my mind was I wonder if Edwards already in his pj's and trust me from experience he looks very nice in his pj's.I reached the door and rung the bell after a minute or two Edward answered the door and my prayers where answered he was in his pj's, he was wearing loose fitting pj bottoms and a vest top he looked so hot my mouth was wide open and I was catching flies, he took my bag from me and lent down to kiss me on the cheek but he suddenly turned his head and kissed me on the lips and he didn't pull away either he stayed there lingering. It was fantastic the spark flying between us had my pulse racing,all too soon he pulled away and gave me his cute lopsided grin i couldn't help but smile back when he then moved to the side and invited me in.

**PLEASE REVIEW XXX**


	2. the sleep over

**Thank you for reading the first chapter x sorry I haven't updated sooner but my computer broke so I had to go and buy a new one...it took forever and that meant it wiped what I had already wrote for chapter 2.**

I had been there around an hour now.

We were all huddled in the living room watching a film called Paranormal Activity. I was on the floor with Edward on the giant beanbag because all the seats next to anyone else had been taken. I was literally shaking, I hate horror films there sooooo scary. Well I guess that's the point, but there not good for wimpy girls like me.

I kept turning away from the film and I noticed while I was turning away for about the 100th time Edward was staring at me for around the 100th time. I thought it must have been because he was thinking to himself why am laid next to her she's such a wimp. The next scene of the film was too much I buried my face into the bean bag.

I felt a tingling sensation across my back, it was Edward he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against him so I was leaning against his chest. That was one of the reasons I liked him so much, he was so caring and a gentleman. All of a sudden I felt safe and protected there in Edwards arms the last thought in my mind was he's too good for me. Then I drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning and the house was deadly silent I didn't move because I didn't want to disturb Edward who was still fast asleep next to me. I grinned to myself, Edward still had his arm draped over me and in a funny way I had just slept with Edward-not like that. He began to stir. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me. It felt like Edward could see straight through me. He gave me his lopsided grin and just carried on staring at me. We stayed like that for I don't know how long when he suddenly lifted him self up on one arm onto his side and slowly brought his head down. I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't wait. I licked my lips and moved my head slowly towards his. Are lips crashed together by body was humming with excitement. My blood felt like electric running through my veins. It was fantastic. He licked my lips to give him better access to my mouth I gave it to him, I don't think there was anything at that moment I wouldn't have given to him. Are tongues tangled together exploring each other. I could hear birds singing oh and how he tasted it was magic he tasted fantastic just as good as warm melted chocolate if not better I can say this he defiantly didn't have morning breath. After that thought passed my mind I wondered if I had morning breath. I didn't care I was too lost in the moment. I heard someone moving upstairs he groaned into my mouth I captured his groan I wanted to treasure it forever. Someone started bouncing down the stairs I knew who it was only one person had that amount of energy early on a morning. We pulled away from each other just as Alice came bouncing through the door singing. I wish I had her energy. She stopped suddenly and looked between us asking "what's going on here ?" Me and Edward looked at each other and then said "nothing" at the exact same time. Alice did not believe us and gave me a look that said you will tell me about this later. I just nodded in her direction before she skipped into the kitchen. I let out a shaky breath and Edward smiled and said in a very innocent voice "that was close". I smiled back and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it before letting go and leaving me sat there without another word. He walked through the door and went upstairs.

Not long later I went upstairs to Alice's room to get ready, I was in her an suite bathroom getting changed while she was asking me questions through the door. I'm really bad at being put on the spot and Alice knew that.

Alice- What was you and Edward doing before I walked in earlier?

Bella- Errrm …..

Alice- you can't not tell me Bella! We are best friends we tell each other everything?

Bella -We had just woke up and then you came skipping through the door.(which was sort of true) anyway where do you get your energy from first thing on a morning I wish I could be that energetic.

Alice – stop changing the subject Bella. I cant believe you just lied to me you see Bella I can tell when your lying because your voice goes all weird and you whisper. Bella please tell me I promise I wont say anything and wont ask any more questions.

Bella- I cant believe your making me tell you this its weird he's your brother.

OK here goes you just have to promise me you wont be mad.

Alice -just tell me already

Bella- we kissed and then you walked in happy now?

I slowly opened the door to the bathroom after a minute of silence. I expected her to be mad after all it was her twin brother. I raised my head to look at her and she was grinning at me. Her grin made me nervous when she saw the expression on my face she burst out laughing. I walked towards where she was sitting on the bed. What's so funny I asked sitting down next to her. She bounced happily on the bed chanting I knew it ..I knew it.. I knew it. You knew what I asked cautiously. "I knew you liked Edward and he likes you. Your going to hook up like me and Jasper".

I moved off the bed and picked up my things I was about to walk out of the door when I turned back to her. "What makes you so sure he wants to be with me. And is it that obvious I like Edward."She was still grinning when she answered me "Because I know my brother and all day yesterday he couldn't take his eyes off you and he's not like that around girls normally. Plus when you was away at your mums house all the holidays all he did was talk about you. To answer your final question it was obvious to all of us your madly in love with my adorable brother because we know you and you couldn't take your eyes off him either. I cant believe neither of you realised you liked each other even though you was been sooo obvious"

We where all down stairs in the kitchen laughing at Emmet who says the weirdest things. It was just after 2 o'clock and I decided it was about time I headed home. Everyone hugged me and said by. I was about to open the door when Edward shouted after me .When I turned he was stood right behind me. we where so close I could feel his breath on my face at that a shiver went down my spine. Edward was giving me his lop sided smile again wow how I loved that smile "Bella would you mind if I drove you home and I will bring your truck back later." why would I mind ? "No I wouldn't mind at all".


	3. feelings

**Thank you to everyone who has added my story to story alert etc. had to choose between learning a French speaking test or writing chapter 3, I chose this.**

It was silent in the car as he drove me home, one thing I really hate is silence. After a while I decided to ask him if I could put the radio on he just simply nodded he looked like he was deep in thought and I really didn't want to disturb him. I reached out to turn the radio on but so did he at the exact same time and are hands collided. I felt a spark travel from my hand to his he looked into my eyes and I thought he felt it too but instead of saying anything he just turned back to the road. I must have been imagining things I thought to myself.

I stayed silent just listening to the music lightly plating from the CD player. It was lovely Claire De Lune- Debussy. I didn't think he liked this type of music. I did however I had this song still in my CD player at home. I didn't realise I was doing it but I was genitally humming the tune to myself when Edward started smiling. I didn't know you listened to this type of music Bella this is my favourite. He commented.

I couldn't help but smile this just meant there was something else we had in common.

We pulled up outside my house. I wanted to say something but didn't know what, thankfully I didn't have to Edward spoke first "Bella would you mind if I came in, I think we need to talk" OK I thought to myself this is going to be really awkward but could I tell him he couldn't come in no that would be just rude after what happened this morning. "Charlie wont be home for a while so we shouldn't be disturbed".I got out of the car and was nearly at the door when I realised Edward hadn't moved from the car yet. "Come on" I shouted. I out my key in the door and I could feel Edward behind me I couldn't believe how fantastic it felt just for him to be close. I hope he doesn't think it was a bad idea what happened I thought to myself.

We where both in the Living Room sat on the sofa side by side. We where so close I could actual smell the after shave he was wearing wow he smelt nice.

I was waiting for him to start but he hadn't even attempted to yet so I felt maybe I should start. "About this morning Edward if you think that it was a mistake and you never want to talk about it ever again I fully understand".

Edward sighed "Bella I don't think what we did was a mistake. I've liked you for ages but haven't had the nerve to tell you. Its got to a point where I just cant control myself around you I want to show you how special you are to me".

"I've liked you for a long time now too"Edward just smiled in my direction. "so what's next for us do you want to give it a go me and you together Bella". I wasn't expecting the conversation to to this way when he asked if he could come in I thought he was going to reject me. I had questions buzzing in What if it doesn't work out will are friendship be ruined?

What if Alice realises she doesn't like me dating her brother after all?

What will my dad say will he try and stop me seeing not just Edward but Alice as well ?

If we do get together should we tell people yet?

I couldn't work out the answers to the questions so I went with my gut instinct I really did like Edward and couldn't let this opportunity pass me by. "Edward I don't know how this is going to work out but I really do want to try and have some sort of relationship with you Edward. I know some people might not agree with it but I'm willing to give it ago if you are." I was relieved I'd said it and the questions finally stopped buzzing in my head I felt like I could concentrate on the one person I really wanted to. Edward turned and looked me straight in the eyes "I am defiantly willing to give it ago Bella. I don't care what other people think this is are decision and I want us to at least try."

I couldn't have been happier at that moment it was like a great weight had been lifted off my shoulders Edward finally knew how I felt about him. we both sat there for a few minutes in silence I couldn't find anything to say. Everything I wanted to say to Edward I had just said.

Edward took hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. Are lips where just about to touch when we heard the front door slam shut. Edward pulled away and stood. I couldn't help it I just giggled where we ever actually going to get to kiss without being disturbed. At that point Charlie my dad came walking through the door. He didn't even notice Edward he just flopped himself straight into the arm chair reaching for the remote he put the baseball game on.

After a moment he noticed Edward " Hiya Edward are you staying for tea Bella's making lasagne."Edward smiled at my father "No Mr Swan I've got to get going or Esmee will be wondering where I am. Ill talk to you later Bella"I showed him to the door. When I thought he was about to go over to his car and he turned back to me and grabbed my hand "I will bring your truck over in the morning." With that he lent down and placed a soft kiss to my cheek then turned to his car. I watched him drive off and then shut the door I couldn't help but sigh .This had to be the best day of my life so far all thanks to Edward.

I made the lasagne for me and dad. When wed finished eating and id cleaned up I went upstairs to study. I'm must of only being writing my wuthering heights essay for around 15 minutes when my phone started beeping. I got excited when I realised who the message was from. Edward.

**Edward- **_Hey what you up 2 xx Miss you already_

**Bella-**_ just writing English essay on wuthering Heights you ? xx Miss you 2 _

**Edward-**_ Just thinking about you and listening to music. I've already wrote that essay. I'm thinking of heading up to bed. Hopefully I might dream of you xx_

**Bella-**_Me 2 I've just finished the essay and it been a long day xx night Edward _**Edward-**_Night Bella xx_

I set my alarm for 8 the next morning. I knew I would have to be up early if Edward was coming over I wanted to be ready for when he got here. I got in the shower and then got into my pj's. I finally crawled into bed around 10pm.I let my eyes drift shut and within seconds I was asleep.

THAT WAS THE FIRST NIGHT I DEAMT OF EDWARD CULLEN!

**I hope you liked the chapter please review xx**


	4. the date

**Thanks for reading xx I hope you all like the new chapter xx here we go.**

My alarm buzzed at 8 like I had set it to. I had just had the best nights sleep ever and yet again that was all thanks to Edward Cullen in dream form. Normally I sleep in late on Sundays but not today I had to be up and ready for when Edward got here and I didn't have a clue what time that would be. Jumping out of bed I brushed my teeth got changed and did my hair. I decided to go down stairs and make some breakfast when my phone started ringing. It was Edward I had never been so excited to answer my phone!

Edward said he would be there in 15 minutes. We arranged to go to town and catch film and go grab some lunch after .

I heard my truck coming up the drive so I got my coat and ran to the door. Edward was out of the truck and holding the passenger door open for me before I had even locked my front door. I ran towards the open door without thinking. Suddenly I stopped and turned to Edward "who said your driving" he snaked his arm around my waste and said "me get in" then gave me a soft tender kiss to the mouth, with that I wasn't willing to argue any more and I climbed in.

The film wasn't really that good. Well it might have been but I couldn't concentrate been so close to Edward in the dark it felt different to usual,it made me want to reach out and touch him.

Edward must have felt the spark too, I could feel him moving around a lot through the film and then towards the end he reached out and grabbed my hand. I felt fantastic just to be touching him I wasn't fighting myself any more.

We left the cinema still holding hands and went in search of food. we ended up at Mc donalds a few streets away. I found the table while Edward ordered. The table was on the second floor in the right hand corner of the room. I took my seat and checked my phone before Edward got back looking up I was mesmerised by the sight of Edward walking towards me. To me it was like slow motion. A good heading towards me.

We ate for a while laughing at each others jokes talking about things that really don't matter. The conversation was not awkward at all it was like we could talk about anything. When we finished are meals we headed back to the car holding hands again, I loved the feel of his skin touching mine. He walked to my side of the car and instead of opening like I thought he was going to do he pushed me against my door and kissed me deeply. There was a current flowing between us that I didn't want to loose ,people beeped there horns as they passed but we didn't care we had each other. A few minuted later Edward reluctantly pulled away to my disappointment. He laughed at the face I was pulling and whispered in my ear "I've wanted to do that all day".i felt myself blushing. The problem with my blush is I turn the deepest scarlet that goes from my forehead right down to my toes.

I had been home a few hours when I decided to read twilight I really did love that book. My phone started ringing at the side of me I really didn't expect it I jumped out of my skin. It was Alice .

I answered the phone eagerly I loved talking through my day with Alice.

"Hiya Alice you OK ?"

"Hiya Bella yes I'm fine I was just wondering how your day went with my brother he wont tell us anything and I'm literally about to burst with excitement."

"Really and you couldn't wait a little bit longer and ask me tomorrow in school." I laughed she is so adorable when she's excited about things.

"Ha ha Bella you are so funny ...not just kidding Bella you know I love you but spill while Edwards down stairs."

"Why wont he tell you anything..Any way we just went to the cinema and then went for something to eat at Mc donalds ."

"Miss swan if you think that's all you have to tell me you are mistaken I want ALL the details"

"But Alice he's your brother wont you find it weird"

"And your my best friend so no and in any case if he ever annoys me I might have something over him.

I sighed she always seemed to get what she wanted but I loved her all the same "OK"

The conversation with Alice went on for ages and when she says she wanted every detail she means it. After the LONG phone call with Alice I decided to have an early night after all it was school in the morning.

THAT NIGHT I DREAMT OF EDWARD AGAIN =) which I didn't mind in the slightest

**So how do you like the story so far please review and give me any ideas you have. It took me this long to write this chapter because I was took for ideas and trust me there will be lemons in the near future he-he xx Hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. the first day at school as a couple !

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOO LONG TO UPDATE BUT I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY XX HOPE YOU LIKE THE NEW CHAPTER XX**

The next morning my alarm didn't go off so I was nearly late for school. As I pulled into the car park I noticed Edward stood by his car waiting with an empty space at the side him. I drove over and pulled into the space quickly. Edward looked up from the book he was reading and gave me the most perfect smile. I jumped down out of the drivers seat to be wrapped into a bear like hug off Edward , it felt fantastic. He placed his lips against my ear and whispered "I missed you" I smiled at how much I had fallen in love with him in such a short space of time. Grabbing his hand I walked us towards the entrance to the school building. Edward was in the same class as me so we didn't have to leave each other just yet.

We reached the door to are English lesson and took are usual seats. Alice smiled her all knowing smile at me as we sat down. Half way through the lesson Jessica started turning around from where she was seated in front of us and pulling faces at me as if she was repulsed by something I didn't know about. She made me feel really uncomfortable which made me start shifting in my chair, that's when Edward turned tome and said "just ignore who she been an idiot she probably just jealous".I tries to relax but Jessica had to be one of the most evil two faced people in the world and if you didn't hang on her every word she would start rumours about anything her small mind could think of..She was one of the most popular girls in school she covered herself in make-up dressed in the smallest tight fitting clothes she could and made sure everyone could see her cleavage. It was girls like that which made me feel like I was horrible and not pretty enough to be with Edward because he was so perfect.

Jessica turned round and passed a note to Edward sighing he picked up the piece of paper read the note quickly and screwed it up but before he got chance to screw it up I managed to read it.

_Edward _

_what are you doing going out with something like that._

_You could do seriously better!Like me for instance I'm beautiful and popular and you know that I really like you xxx please reply xx_

I felt the tears in my eyes and I was doing everything in my power to stop them from leaving my eyes because I knew Jessica wasn't worth it but I knew not only that but I knew that Edward was too good for me. I looked at Edward and said "are you not going to reply"He gave me a reassuring smile and simply nodded. Pulling a piece of paper from his note book he wrote " _BELLA IS PERFECT! She is a lot smarter than you and guess what - every time I look at you I feel sick because you think way too much for yourself and are always throwing your self in peoples faces so no you are not better than Bella . Finally popularity means nothing to me happiness means everything so just leave me and Bella alone from now on.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Jessica didn't write anything back and simply screwed the piece of paper up. As we were leaving English Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to one side "Bella don't listen to anything Jessica says she just jealous like I said because I've turned her down 4 times now. I love you" with that he smiled and turned away heading in the direction of his next class. My next class was gym and I really wasn't looking forward to it. As I turned the corner Jessica was waiting for me ,she shoved me into the toilets which unluckily for me just happened to be right behind me. This really did have to be my unlucky day because the toilets were empty. Jessica backed me up against the wall I was trying to move around her but couldn't she kept pushing me back. I knew not to cause a fight because I wouldn't win with my dad been a cop I was taught not to get into fights so that also meant I didn't know how to defend my self in one. She was so close to my face I could feel her breath on me

" listen hear Swan You and Edward wont be loved up for long because he will be mine. Its just a phase he's going through with you but he knows deep down he wants me and he just cant cope with the strong feelings and connection we have. I mean look who do you think he would really choose out of me and you"with that she dragged me by my hair to stand in front of the mirror. I knew everything she was saying was true she was a goddess in looks compared to me next to her I was the ugly duckling. I couldn't keep the tears in any more they silently slid down my face. Jessica noticed and started to laugh"look even you know its true and by the way Bella the tears are an improvement on you !" With that she spat on the floor beside me and left.

I couldn't bare going to next lesson now so I ran from the toilets to my car and went home.

When the school reached the end of dinner time I had 6 missed calls off Edward and 4 messages

_Bella babe were are you ? xx why wasn't you in 4th period xx _

_Bella are you OK ? Has something happened _

_I know it was soon to say I love you if things are moving too fast just tell me please xx _

_will you reply and let me know your OK!_

_If you don't want to talk to me and wont answer MY calls or messages will you please tell Alice I'm really worried now _xxxxxx

It wasn't that I blamed Edward for what happened I just didn't want to talk to not just him but anyone at the minute I just laid in my room crying into my pillow. I was trying to get my head around if me and Edward should be together or to finish us already because he would finish me eventually when he realises what a huge mistake he's made.

**OK so that's the chapter so far and I promise I will update very soon xxxx please read and review**


	6. realisation

**HIYA guys I've got a lot of ideas going around in my head at the minute so I thought id update a lot sooner than I planned xx Hope you enjoy it please R&R XXX**

I fell asleep after around an hour and didn't wake up until 5pm when I heard Charlie come running up the stairs shouting my name. He crashed my bedroom door open making me jump out of my skin. He ran over to me and sat on the bed "thank god your OK baby I've been phoning you for hours" I didn't know what to say so I looked down and whispered"sorry dad I fell asleep" he gave me half a smile but he was still wearing his worry lines across his forehead "Its OK love did something happen today I tried ringing Alice because I thought you would be with her and then she said you haven't been in school since before dinner and you wasn't answering her or Edward either." I looked down again I didn't really want to talk about what Jessica said with anyone least of all my dad! "Bella Alice also told me that you and Edward have gotten close lately and are walking out together. Did you two have a fight".

"Dad its not been called walking out since like a hundred years ago we are dating or boyfriend and girlfriend maybe. And no WE didn't have a fight. Its nothing really dad I just didn't feel well and was too tired to have to explain to everyone that's why I didn't reply and I'm sorry you were worried I fell asleep".

Charlie smiled relieved it wasn't boy trouble he pulled me into a tight hug and told me to stay in bed and rest with that he kissed my head and went back down stairs.

I laid in bed for another hour and decided I would ring Alice and let her know I was OK. Alice picked up straight away

"_Hey Bella are you OK I've been so worried you could have at least text back and Edwards been pacing my room for the last two hours I hope you have a good explanation."_

**With Alice you couldn't get a word in !**

"_Alice calm down! I'm fine and I didn't feel well so I came home. I fell asleep so didn't know you were trying to get in contact with me."_

_**I know that counts as lying but I didn't want to go into the real reason. which would have gone like this- "I'm really sorry Alice Jessica had a huge go of me and told me how I wasn't good enough for Edward and pretty much called me trash so I decided to come home and feel sorry for myself by crying myself to sleep over the fact Edward will realise he doesn't want me soon." I'd been thinking a lot since id woke up about me and Edward and he did tell me he loved me and that out burst from Jessica was just jealousy .Even if Edward did decide I wasn't good enough for him at least id have him for now.**_

"_OH I'm sorry Bella how are you feeling now!I'm sorry Bella one minute-Edward will you be quiet -No she's fine she just doesn't feel well -You can talk to her soon now shut up please she isn't mad at you."_

_**I had to giggle at there little conversation that Alice thought I couldnt hear.**_

"_Sorry Bella I'm back now."_

"_HAHA Alice I'm fine really I feel a lot better thanks you for asking . Can ai talk to Edward a minute please."_

"_Of course maybe that will stop him mumbling to his self about how stupid he is!"_

"_Thanks Alice"_

_**I let out a long breath as I waited for Edward to get the phone **_

"_Hey Bella"_

"_Hey I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls I really didn't feel well"_

"_I know babe its OK Alice told me – I was scared though I thought you had been scared off or something when I told you I loved you"_

"_Edward that would never happen because I love you 2"_

_**I heard Alice shout by down the phone and that she was going to go hunt for some food. You have to laugh at Alice she's adorable.**_

"_Bella now that Alice has one maybe you will be honest with me!"_

_**There was silence for around 30 seconds before Edward said**_

"_When I was waiting for you earlier Jessica walked past me because she had heard that we were worried about you and said that the reality check she gave you in the toilets must have worked and you've obviously come to your senses soo are you going to tell me what happened?"_

_**so what do you think should Bella tell him what happened or tell him that she doesn't know what he's talking about..... interesting!please R &R xxx I love all my readers **_


	7. honesty

**OK I would like to start off by saying a really big thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story I love you guys and your reviews are fab !**

* * *

I really didn't know what to say to Edward and thought about all the different options. Only one really stood out to me and that was telling Edward the TRUTH.I had to tell him what really happened we couldn't have a strong relationship if it started out with me lying to him. Taking a long deep breath I got myself prepared to tell Edward.

"_Edward after English I was on my way to gym and Jessica pushed me into the bathroom. she backed me into the wall and I tried to get away from her because I really didn't want an argument or a fight because you know I don't exactly handle myself well in a situation like that"_

"_Bella are you OK she didn't hurt you did she. I swear wait till I see her if she laid one finger on you!"_his voice was shaking he really was angry.

"_Edward will you just be quiet for a minute please I'm fine really I just need to tell you this its hard enough because what she said really hurt my feelings and I just want to forget about it!"_I didn't mean to snap at him I just wanted to tell him and get it over with.

"_OK I'm sorry carry on"_

"_I'm not going to go into every little detail but she basically told me that you were only going through a phase of wanting me and we would soon be over because really you have feelings for her and your just denying them because your scared of how strongly you feel for her. She pointed out how much better looking she was compared to me and then spat at me on her way out of the door."_

"_Bella I'm soo sorry,please don't listen to anything she says she means nothing to me she never has and never will you really need to remember that. Bella your beautiful inside and out and Jessica is NEITHER she really does think too much of her self. Ok maybe all the stupid lads think that she good looking and flirt with her but that's not because of who she is that's because she plasters in make up and her reputation from what I hear with the lads is that she's an easy lay. I love you baby"_

"_Edward I love you 2 really and thanks"_

"_don't mention it. Will you be at school tomorrow"_

"_Of course I've decided not to listen to anything Jessica said. Maybe we could hang out afterwards"_

"_I would love to why don't you come up to the house. Esme hasn't seen you in a while __and she misses you."_

"_That sounds great"_

"_I will pick you up at around 5 so you have chance to relax for a little bit before"_

"_That's perfect. I've got to go now I need to make sure Charlie hasn't burnt the house down."_

"_OK cya in the morning."_

"_Cya"_

Putting my mobile on charge I smiled to myself , talking to Edward made me feel a lot better about everything. I don't think he realises how much he actually does mean to me.

I walked down the stairs and the sounds of Charlie's extremely loud snoring filled my ears. Charlie was asleep on the sofa. I walked over and covered him with the blanket that laid over the back of the sofa. I Kissed him on the cheek and he mumbles something that was so quiet I couldn't make it out. I really did love my Dad we had a special understanding. I wouldn't invade his personal life and he would try his best not to invade mine. He looked so at peace when he slept which was very different to when he was awake. The best thing I loved about my dad though was his smile his smile when he used it which wasn't very often could light up a room. When I was younger dad was constantly smiling but since mum left him for Phil its like a part of him left as well and sometimes you see a little glimpse of the old Charlie.

Its not that I didnt understand why mum left she just wasn't happy with Charlie no more so when I was 7 she took me and moved to Jacksonville with her to live with Phil. Phil was a lovely man and adored my mum but I really did miss my dad while I lived in Jacksonville I would see him every holidays but that wasn't enough for me. when I turned 15 I decided I would move back to forks and live with my dad. I hated leaving my mum but she had Phil and my dad had no one.

At this point I was now 16 and even though I missed my mum I knew I made the right decision.

I was starting to get really hungry. I opened the micro wave to find some left over pizza. I reheated it and carried it up to my room. After the pizza I decided to call it a night after all tomorrow had to be a better day than today.

Picking up my phone I text Edward _night bbe I love you xxx_

he text back almost straight away _night my love remember you are my world now xx I love you xx_

with that I drifted off into the most perfect deep sleep with thoughts of Edward in my mind.

* * *

**So what did you think please R&R**


	8. Edwards house ! new

I know I already wrote this but there was a few things I wanted to change xx

The next morning Edward was waiting by his car for me like the day before with a parking space free next to him.

The day passed quickly which I was thankful for. I was in two lessons with Jessica but Edward was with me all the time. The first lesson this was a problem because he had a hell of a lot to say to Jessica. He told her that she was nothing but a mean hurtful bitch and nothing would ever happen between them. He actually said a lot but she just stood there smirking all the time until he told her that if she ever comes near me again he will tell Alice and then she wont be smiling. He wouldn't do anything himself because he doesn't believe in hitting women, he really is perfect. I know he was only trying to be my knight in shining armour but when he got angry he really got angry and this side of him scared me. I didn't really want Edward to say anything to Jessica because I didn't want her to think she had got to me, but I was glad that Edward stood by me and even I knew Alice would try to kill her for just looking at me wrong that's how close we really where.

I was on my way to Edwards house when my phone beeped. I pulled over and read a text Alice had sent me _have fun tonight -Al. _This confused me so I just left it I thought she was going to be a the house when I got there but just decided she was probably going out with Jasper.I thought I would check in with her just in case she wasnt there later._Hey alice u not gonna b there tonight ?xx -B_

_No thought u might want some Edward time and jasper wants to go see a new movie + who can refuse his cute face -Al_

_Well have fun tonight actually I know you will ohhh and BEHAVE XX-B_

With that I carries on driving towards my love.

I pulled up at the house just as I got out I spotted Esme running towards me she pulled me into a tight hug and we started walking toward the house.

We were talking in the kitchen about lots of things like what we have been doing. Edsme was telling me about this new recipe she had found and told me I had to go over for dinner one night to try it I had to agree instantly because her cooking was amazing. she really wanted to know about how mine and Edwards relationship was going, for most people that would have been awkward but for me it was like talking to a close friend. she then told me that everyone was going out tonight so it would just be me and Edward. I was a little disappointed because I wanted to talk to Esme a bit more but all that disappointment disappeared when I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

Edward kissed my cheek – my knees turned to jelly he always had that effect on me.

Esme told us it was time for them to leave so it was just me and Edward alone in the house. I turned to look at him and asked him what he wanted to do, he told me it was my decision. I really hated it when he did that. Why when you ask a man a question do they have to turen it around on you so you have to answer .I had to stop my self from acting like I child and saying I ASKED YOU FIRST!.

We decided to watch a film in Edwards room because he had a huge TV and loads of films up there. We argued for ages and finally settled with watching The back up Plan because I loved that film. I laid next to Edward while his fingers played with my hair I couldn't even concentrate on the film because I was so lost in what Edwards fingers where doing I was almost purring. I do not even think Edward realised what effect he had on me for him this was just a simple movement he didn't even realise he was doing.

I turned around so that I was facing Edward and are eyes met, we stayed starring soundlessly at each other for a few seconds before we kissed, not just a normal kiss but a very full on passionate one. Edwards tongue danced with mine while we moaned into each others mouths. My hands wrapped in his hair while his settled on my waist.

We stayed just kissing for a few minutes until I felt that I needed to be a lot closer to him. I moved my hand down his body and slowly lifted his shirt over his head.

He seemed shocked for a minute before he relaxed again and reached up to kiss me.

He straddled my hips while kissing me furiously. I broke the kiss off to breath while Edward kissed my slowly moved lower removing my clothing as he travelled down my body.

A few minutes later we were both naked and Edward was leaning over me laying gentle kisses on one of my breasts while his hand closed over the other. His lips brushed against my nipple his mouth then closed over it and he started gently drawing on it. At this point I was in heaven and I didn't care about what I was about to do because for me Edward was the one. He left my vreast to my disappointment and worked his way down my body. All of a sudden I was in ecstasy .Edward was kissing his way up the inside of my thigh. The teasing was killing his way up my leg he soon reached the top of my thigh and was nuzzling very close to where I really wanted to feel him. Edward looked into my eyes and smirked he gently opened my legs wider to give him more access which I definatly was not going to dent him. Bending his head back down he took one long swipe with his tongue it was bliss we both moaned at the same time. He knew exactly what I wanted from him with out even saying a word. He started sucking on my clit and laying gentle kisses and nips with that I was gone. I came while I shouted his name. He slowly moved up my body with a smirk on his face he kissed me and whispered _I love you_ against my cheek. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he looked into my eyes and asked _are you sure you want to do this because we can wait._ I kissed him quickly and said I'm positive with that he positioned him self above me and slowly slid into pain was unimaginable but looking into Edwards eyes I soon forgot about all the pain. A single tear slid down my cheek and Edward kissed it away the pain thankfully turned to pleasure,all my focus went to giving Edward all I could offer. His thrusts started to speed up and then in unison we came together are lips locked together and in that second I knew nothing could really break us. Edward collapsed at the side of me are legs tangled are breathing heavy he fell asleep with his arm around my waist before long I was asleep too.

Hope you thought it was improved


	9. The next day

**OK so I know I promised a while ago it would be up soon then I got distracted by lots of other things since I free until September ….. but now I will try dedicate as much time as possible to this xx Its really hard to right when your reading lots of other peoples stories at the same time xxx If you like this story at the end I'm going to put a link to 2 other stories that I'm reading at the moment which I love SO xx here we go xx Oh I was getting confused with what day in the week we was on in the story so this is Friday by the way.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning smiling. Not for long. I felt the pillow next to me for Edward and then noticed the alarm clock it was 7'o'clock in the morning and as today was a teachers training day I didn't understand why he was already up. I pulled on my clothes from the day before. I knew Charlie wouldn't be worried about where I was because he was on the night shift yesterday so I knew he wouldn't have even noticed.

On my way out of his room I bumped into Alice literally she was stood in front of his room door with her hand scrunched into a fist, it seemed I interupted her before she could knock.

We held onto each other for balance while laughing like little girls.

"So Bella tut tut tut someone stayed all night in Edwards room do you happen to know who it was since you just came out of there" she said in between chuckles. I couldn't help the blush that stained my face. I had just been caught by my best friend on my way out of her twin brothers room at 7 in the morning .I had never been so just smiled and pulled me into a hug while dragging me down the stairs with her when we were about to reach te kitchen she turned to me winked and the left me standing here while she ran into the kitchen.I followed not far behind trying to take in deep breaths I knew this would be awkward.

I noticed three people sitting at the table Edward, Alice and jasper. Phew no parents. I sat down across from Edward and next to Alice. Edward wouldn't even look at me he stayed the silent for a full hour while Alice tried to make a conversation but it was getting no where. I had finally had enough talk about giant rejection I had just given everything to him I loved him with everything and the the next morning he didn't want to know me. I stood up and Alice and Jasper turned to look at me while Edward stayed staring down into his cereal like it held the secrets of the world.

I asked Jasper to take me home and he nodded and went to get his keys still as I was making my way towards the door Alice said by but Edward didn't attempt to move. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes. When Jasper returned I quickly got into the car. The car ride home was silent with the gentle buzz of the radio Jasper could sense I didn't really want to talk. Reaching my house Jasper gave me a hug .As soon as I got inside I ran to my room and let the tears fall while crying into my pillow. Thoughts of the night before where running through my mind. Did I do something wrong. Was he just using me. Was I not good enough. I didn't know what to do with the way he acted with me that morning it was as if I made him feel sick.

The day seemed to drift by with my sucked into my own thoughts. So did the weekend I did all my regular chores but I wasn't my normal self and even charlie noticed so I must have been texted me a few times asking how I was . I loved Alice and didn't want to fall out with her, what happened between me and Edward was nothing to do with her and I didn't want it to effect are friendship.

Before I knew it monday came and I dreaded it because that day was te=he first day I saw Edward since friday.i hadnt even heard from him all weekend.

* * *

**I know that was a big turn around but I know exactly where I am going with the story and its very unexpected. Trust me. Since I've got the idea stook in my head now I'm defiantly going to update again probably on Monday if now tomorrow.**

**So the links to the 2 stories I'm loving at the moment..**

**La Dolce Vita: Hollywood Living -**

**.net/s/5865291/1/**

**and **

**Two Loves -**

**.net/s/6064808/1/**

**Hope you enjoy them please Read and review because I never seem to get many x **


	10. It all comes out !

So I hope you like the chapter please read and review xx the song for this chapter is Every time you lie by Demi Lovato its a really great song everyone should listen to it so here is the link

.com/watchv=377YKAI1Brk&feature=related

* * *

Before I knew it Monday came and I had to see Edward. I still didn't understand why he acted the way he did and I had decided that today I was going to get answers.

Pulling up into the car park I could see Alice standing by the front entrance waiting for me as usual but this time something was different. She was one lone figure standing it the dark doorway when usually there were two.

Alice greeted me in her usual was pulling me into a bone crushing hug. She didn't mention Edward not been there and I didn't either I just still couldn't get my head around why he wasn't there and how bad things turned from that one night. I needed to find out what happened.

I had first lesson with Edward when I walked in the room he glanced at me then away. Then I noticed where I usually sat now help Jessica of all people. I was really confused. I found a spare seat on my own right at the back of the room. Today of all days I felt more comfortable there it was harder for people to stare at me and that's what I felt everyone in the room was doing. I don't think I could have taken it if one more person looked at me, I was already close to tears. What ever had happened between me and Edward I still didn't understand myself, so I didn't need people looking at me judging me or pitying I just wanted to be left alone.

The teacher still hadn't walked into the room I didn't know what was taking him so long I presumed he must have been ill and we either had no teacher or a supply.

I noticed Jessica whispering in Edwards ear and then turning to look at me. Edward didn't move he looked like a cold solid marble sculpture.

That's when Jessica decided to address me properly I felt my stomach doing flips

"So Bella, you look really down today is something wrong did something happen on Friday"

I stayed silent and looking down I thought if Edward was going to rescue me it would be now.

"Oh Bella shy shy Bella. Edwards told me all about Friday he said you was the easier than he thought you was going to be"

I still stayed silent but I blushed and turned to look at Edward but he still had his back to me.

"Do we not want to talk about it has Edward filled you in on the details yet would yu like me to help clear up a few questions"

I shook my head hoping that would be the answer to all her questions and she would leave me alone I could feel the tears in my eyes I knew what she was going to say before she said it aloud, but she still didn't stop.

"Well Bella its seems everyone here is interested doesn't it, well Bella just in case you don't know everything already. Me and Edward are together like we've been together for months and we thought it would be funny for him to act like he likes you and then get you into bed. Do you know why? No, because your always so uptight you never let anyone see the real you the only real friend you have here is Alice and she knows all about this SO oops you've got no one. Do you seriously not notice all the lads here pining after you but you act like you don't notice and they only like you because your so mysterious to them but I know the truth your not mysterious your just weird. But you let Edward in Bella didn't you we've noticed you've had a crush on him since before you went to visit your mum your stupid sad little crush and you made a mistake letting him in didn't you Bella because you let him in and he took your "V".Does it hurt Bella deep inside. Knowing that he used you as a joke. I'm sorry."

I didn't expect Angela to stand up from her seat in front of me we spoke sometime but not that often she was a really nice girl though.

Angela looked Jessica straight in the face and said "Look Jessica your nothing but a sad cow who is the biggest bitch on earth and don't say your sorry because her heart isn't even breaking and Edward your SO not worth the time that this is taking. Come on Bella."

I didn't know what to do but I wasn't about to turn my back on the one person who stood up for me in there.

I followed Angela out of the class room on the way out Edward looked at em and he had the fucking cheek to look ashamed.

Angela drove me home. I broke down at my house and told her everything she seemed to know just what to say. I was still shocked Alice knew I loved her like a sister. Angela stayed at mine until my dad came home we ate junk food and watched eye balling film like Titanic that helped me take the attention away from my thoughts well until she left that is ! I decided i would go to bed and have an early night all the revelations of the day really took there tole on last thought i had before i drifted to sleep was i actually loved him and how could Alice betray me.

* * *

So did see you the turn did anyone not like the chapter did anyone like the chapter please review and let me know .


	11. Chapter 11 !

So I got some really good reviews last time please keep reviewing it makes me want to write faster!

* * *

The next day I got ready for school as usual but I felt like I was sleep walking. The night before I kept dreaming about Edward the way he told me he loved me and then Jessica's face would appear and say all those mean things again how it was all a joke and he didn't really care about me. That's what hurt the most she was right Edward was the first person I let in since moving here apart from Alice but that's because you cant exactly so no to her. Was Alice using me as a little joke all this time as well. The only person I felt I could trust was Angela. She was there for me when nobody else was.

Before I knew it I was pulling into the school car park. Getting out of the car I could see Alice waiting for me as usual I guess she doesn't know that I found out all about her sad little joke yesterday. As I approached Alice she smiled and moved forward as if to give me a hug I walked around her arms and into the building leaving her behind in the distance. I could hear her shouting after me but how could I face someone who betrayed me someone who I thought of as a sister.

Angela was in more of my classes than I noticed she sat with me in them all, it was nice to know I had someone to rely on. Even thought it felt like my heart had been broken into a million different pieces Angela was able to make me smile, maybe she was the friend I needed all along.

At dinner Alice dragged me to one side. Someone must have told her what Jessica had said and she denied knowing she said that Edward had told her on Sunday about there plan because he knew she would find out soon enough. I don't know why but I believed her but I couldn't stop how I felt I still felt betrayed because she could have told me Sunday and wouldn't have been humiliated in front of the school she could have warned me.

I told her this and she said sorry but was sorry really enough. Right at that moment I didn't think so, I just nodded and walked away.

Over the next few weeks Alice tried to make it up to me constantly but I just didn't know how to forgive her at that moment I knew I would forgive her one day soon though. I just needed time. Jessica would laugh at me in the corridors and Edward would avoid looking at me and talking to me I was glad about that though. Angela and I became closer every day and we made a new friend called Jacob he decided to come sit with us in English a few weeks ago and we have been friends since. He's really nice.

We was in Sex Education class when I had a thought. At that moment in time we were talking about the menstrual cycle .How long had it been since... was the thought that came to me!

I know its short but its just a filler xx please R and R


	12. results

**Hey everyone thanks for all the fantastic reviews I love hearing what you all think about the chapters and it makes me want to write faster. I know I haven't updated in a week but that wasn't my fault my internet was down =( but yay it back! On with the story !**

* * *

On my way home that night I went into Port Angeles to go to a chemist, because forks is so small if I went to a chemist there I kn

ew everyone would know what I had bought by the end of the day. I bought four pregnancy test some people might have thought this was a lot but I got different brands I wanted the result to be accurate. I needed to be sure of the result this was my life at stake.

Not long later I arrived home and ran to the bathroom I never thought I would have so much pressure on myself to pee on a stick. It was weird and I was very happy that I had drunk a litre of water first.

I stayed in the bathroom staring and the little piece of plastic waiting for the results. It was the longest two minutes of my life.

Angela came over later that night I didn't mention that I'd taken a pregnancy test to her I loved her and she had been there for me when others hadn't but I didn't feel I could tell her everything. There was only one person in my life I felt like I could tell everything and that was Alice. I hadn't really spoken to her and I really did miss her since we had fallen out but I wasn't sure if she would want to talk to me I was scared she would think I had been too harsh on her. When Angela left about an hour later I decided that I would ring Jasper he was always really nice to me and I was sure he would tell me what Alice was feeling towards me.

Jasper told me that Alice missed me as much as I missed her and that I should ring her.

I knew it was getting late but Charlie was on the night shift and Alice was always wanting an excuse to get out of the house. I rang her and told her I needed to talk to her she must have said she was sooo sorry around 100 times just on the phone.

When I opened the door to let Alice in she threw herself into my arms I felt so much more complete bow that I had forgiven and got my best friend back.

We looked at each other and laughed we both had big red puffy eyes and I was scared how she would take my news since she was Edwards sister.

I've never seen Alice actually speechless until that night. A few minutes later she was still shocked but had managed to get her voice working again to shout " You're pregnant you been serious. This isn't funny Bella".

I knew it wasn't a funny situation but I had to laugh at Alice I couldn't believe she thought I was joking so I pulled out the 5 positive pregnancy tests from the draw when. I looked into her eyes all I could see was concern. We decided to keep it between just the two of us until I was three months then we would tell people.

Alice stayed at my house that night but went home early in the morning to get ready for school. I decided not tell tell Charlie until I was three months as well because well the truth was I was really scared and just wanted to put it off as long as possible.

The next morning I rung the doctors just before heading to school to make an appointment. I was glad patient confidentiality was in place for doctors other wise my little secret would get out. My appointment was for the day after which was perfect because it was a Saturday and Charlie would be fishing. Thankfully Alice had agreed to come with me and was going to stay at my house that night again.

School passed as usual but it was even better Alice and Jasper joined are group now. This was a really good thing because having Alice close by kept Jessica away from me which meant her stupid comments stayed away as well as Edwards stupid apologetic eyes like I would ever fall for them again or believe him he made me sick to my stomach.

Not only did Edward lie to me about everything and break my heart. After humiliating me in front of everyone he still let Jessica take it a step further and let her keep torturing me everyday. That I could handle but how did he have the front to send apologetic glances my way if he really meant them he would do something. I actually thought that when me and Edward was together I got the chance to see the real sensitive caring him. Guess I'm the worst judge of character around.

I found out today that Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice all haven't spoke to Edward after they found out what he did to me. I actually felt sorry for him because the only person he had left at this moment in time was Jessica and it wouldn't be long till she dropped him and that would be his own fault for been a stupid love sick puppy dog that would hurt people without a second glance.

We all headed to the car park and I decided to ask Angela to stay aswell because I didn't want her to feel I was pushing her out for Alice now she said she couldn't because she was looking after her little sister that night.

Alice decided that we were going to do a girls night. This included pedicures and hairstyling and make-up. I really didn't understand this it was night time and we were about to go to bed so why people do this I really don't understand but I didn't mind because I had Alice back and she helped to take my mind off other problems.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please read and review x x x x x x I would love to hear your views on the story so far x x**


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever xx I just want to take a moment to thank everyone who has still been reviewing even after my lack of updates xx Thanks for sticking with the story xx

I just realised I haven't put a Disclaimer on my story yet so -

Disclaimer~ I OWN NOTHING STEPHANIE MEYER'S OWNS ALL .=(

BPOV

It was Friday and I was happy for the approaching weekend. Next weekend I would turn 3 months pregnant and for me the time flew by. My thought always seemed to drift to how nervous I was to tell everyone especially my dad. That sadly wasn't the only thing bothering me though, Edward seemed so lost lately not the boy I knew, the only person he had now was Jessica because his family was still not talking to him and even a few of his friends had abandoned him.

Even though I really wanted to hate him I couldn't because I knew he was possessed by the wicked witch of the west aka Jessica not only that but he had given me the most precious gift my baby that I already loved with all my heart. I missed the Edward I fell in love with the carefree beautiful fun loving Edward.

That afternoon I was in the cafeteria eating pizza around that time I had an obsession with greasy food. The usual group of me,Alice,Angela and Jacob were sat together talking about our latest maths assignment when a loud and very annoying shriek caught our attention.

Edward was looking at Jessica with tears in his eyes as she shouted at him about been a failure and how she couldn't put up with him any more. It seemed Edward hadn't gotten her the correct drink and that was the final straw for her. She told him how he made her sick and could never do anything right.

I have never felt as sorry for anyone like I d id Edward in that moment he had tears running down his cheeks, totally unaware of the filled cafeteria room silent listening to the two of them. Edward was begging Jessica not to do this to him as he had nothing now without her he had lost his family and friends the only thing he had left was her. I couldn't help but feel guilty slightly myself because if it hadn't been for me he would still have them. I quickly recovered from my moment of stupidity and knew I had nothing to feel guilty about he should have expected it after what he did to me,but my heart still broke seeing Edward in pieces like that.

Alice looked toward me for reassurance and with a nod of my head signalling I didn't mind she stormed across the room like lightening towards Jessica. Standing directly in front of her she spat through clenched teeth "Nobody talks to my family like that even if he is a major idiot. Especially not a stupid ugly sad conniving bitch like you"with that she smacked Jessica full force round the face. Jessie seemed shocked and then ran out of the room bright red I'm guessing because she had been put in her place by someone half her size but ten time more feisty and with twenty times bigger heart.

Edward looked up at Alice in shock, she genitally pulled him by the arm out of the cafeteria and I could only look on smiling at the scene that left everyone gaping and whispering.

EPOV

I couldn't believe Jessica was shouting at me because I had gotten her coke instead of diet coke. I really didn't understand girls she didn't need to go on a diet anyway and this was the the only coke they had when I voiced that to her I was even more shocked and scared when she shrieked. Shocked because I didn't know this meant so much to her I thought it was nothing and I also felt like such a let down I just wanted to make her happy. Scared because it wouldn't be the first time she hit me she seemed to do it more often lately. I would do anything for Jessica because I loved her.

She knew this though and took advantage of it whenever she possibly hated Bella she never really said why apart from that she likes to flaunt herself in peoples faces knowing that they cant have her and knowing how much they wanted her. I never saw that I knew the guys like her but I had never seen her flaunt herself she always seemed very shy to me.

When Jessica found out I had a small crush on Bella thanks to Mike the idiot who I thought was my mate she got seriously mad at me. I dint know what to do and that was the first time she hit me and she knew I wouldn't hit her back. When she stopped belting into my chest she said I had to make it up to her and that how the whole thing with Bella started.

A few weeks later I found out she was cheating on me with mike and when I confronted her she said that this was her way of getting over ho much I hurt her. I know how stupid was I at the time.

So here was Jessica shouting in my face about a drink and even though over the last three months I had grown to hate her I still didn't want to loose her so when she said we was over I couldn't stop myself from crying. Not because I loved her too much to loose her but because I didn't have anyone else. My family stopped talking to me after what I did to Bella and all my friends thought what I did was fucked up as well. I couldn't not agree with them it really was.

I had never seen Jessica looked as scared as she did when she came face to face with Alice. I dint expect her to come and stick up for me because I know myself that I am the biggest ass whole to ever walk the planet, but I guess family was always there for you no matter what .

As we walked out of the cafeteria I looked over to Bella to see tears in her eyes and in that moment my heart broke a little bit more.

I wanted to make it now my mission in life to make Bella smile at least once everyday and to hopefully forgive me.

Outside the cafeteria doors I pulled Alice into the tightest hug I could manage and she laughed her little twinkly laugh for me. I had missed her so much. Just as much as I missed Bella, I hadn't stopped think about her beautiful face her warm heart and the kindness she shed on every one even people she despised and I hoped she had enough heart to forgive me . I could never blame her if she didn't though.

I mumbled around a thousand sorry's into Alice's hair before she pulled back and smiled. "It isn't really me you should be saying that to Edward,but I forgive you. What you have to do now is show Bella how sorry you are because you will never know how many pieces you broke her heart into that day".

I kissed her hair and walked to my next class before the weekend finally came around and I could start on my plan to make it up to Bella. It wasn't till then I realised it wasn't love I felt for Jessica it was obsession. Love was right in front of me and didn't see it in the form of BELLA SWAN. My job now was to somehow make her see that we are two parts of the same. She was my forever even though I coke her heart. I was positive I needed Alice's help with this was my final thought.

Hope you liked the chapter I promise I will update again this time next week or before love all you guys now please read and review xx it makes me want to write more xx


	14. revealing

Wow I know if I was reading my story I would hate me. Thank you so much to all the people who have stuck by this story. A really big shout out to Gabriella15 who give me the boost to get writing the story again. Hope you all had a great Christmas and have GREAT plans for New Year!

* * *

BPOV

The weekend was finally here and I had reached my 3 month mark. It was time to start telling people and Alice seemed a lot more excited about this than me. She was acted strange lately we went shopping after school Wednesday and it seemed to me that she was keeping something and I didn't know what.

It was now Saturday and I had been up since 6 just laying in bed trying to decide who I should tell first. I needed to make a plan for the day because it was going to be a very busy one.

I couldn't decide between Charlie and Edward. I was trying to guess how each one would act. What if I told Edward first and he wanted to come tell Charlie with me when it would be a lot easier doing it on my own. What if I told Charlie and he wouldn't let me leave or marched me up to the Cullens there and then. I didn't want them to find out like that.

I phoned Alice and she told me I should definitely tell Edward first.

I got dressed as slowly as I could. I was suddenly really scared about how Edward would take the news I didn't want him to hate me any-more. I also didn't want to ruin his future with a baby if he didn't want it that's when I decided I would give him the option to have nothing to do with us. I got the chance to choose I could have had an abortion but I didn't.

As I was driving to the Cullens my favourite song came on the radio and I couldn't help but dance along.

Come on rude boy,boy

Can you get it up

Come here rude boy, boy

Is you big enough

take it, take it

Baby,baby

Take it, take it

Love me , love me

I know its not the best song for this moment in time but who doesn't love that song.

Before I knew it I was parked at the Cullens and walking towards the door before I could knock Alice came bouncing out at me.

She Pulled me into a tight hug and dragged me through the door. The first thing that I noticed was how crowded the house seemed. Scattered around in the living room there was Esme and Carlisle sat opposite Emmett and Rosalie deep I conversation. Jasper was stood looking out of the window on the phone. The person I wanted to see most was in the corner playing intently on the piano all his energy and focus on that. It hurt seeing him like this everyone else joined together talking having there place in the house and my poor Edward in the shadows on his own because of me.

I turned to Alice trying to talk her out of making me tell him today I was scared even more at this point seeing how many people was there but she encouraged me to go and get him from the piano and talk outside.

I took a deep breath and walked towards him. The room seemed to choose that minute to go silent and everyone stare at me.

Edward turned at that moment and when his eyes landed on me I could see surprise written all over his face but there was also something else there that I couldn't read.

"Edward can I please talk to you outside in private".he just stared at me for a few seconds then simply nodded his head.

We walked outside in silence and sat on the swing at the bottom of the garden.

He was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry Bella."

"Edward just please be quiet. I need to tell you this and if you keep talking I don't think I will get it all out. I just need you to understand I'm not forcing you into anything. The night we had sex it meant everything to me. I gave all of myself to you and I thought you was doing the same. Anyway what I came here to tell you is .. Edward I'm pregnant."

Time seemed to stop as I sat and watched waiting for him to do or say something. All he did though was stare over my shoulder in a daze. His Adams apple kept bobbing up and down. I was surprised at what he did say

" Bella I'm so sorry not only did I lie to you and make you feel like nothing I ruined your life. That day in the cafeteria when Jessica finished me I realised I was head over heals in love with you. I was obsessed with Jessica not in love with her. What we had was love Bella. I did give myself to you that night as well but if I didn't end it there Jessica would have told you all about her stupid plan. I didn't want to finish what we had. I never thought you would find out and decided me ending it like that would have been easier for both of us. Bella a baby we can be a family just you and me. I know we are young but we can do it please Bella I love you so much."

"Edward I came to tell you because I wanted you to have the option of been in the baby's life not for us to get together. Edward I love you too so much but I don't think I could ever trust you not to hurt me like that again."

"Can I at least try and show you that you can trust me".

"Edward you can try it doesn't mean I will trust you at I will warn you now it wont be easy."

"OK I do love you Bella. What happens next"

"We need to tell your family and Charlie."

* * *

So what did you think please drop me a review!I Love you all.


End file.
